Algo pequeñito
|year = 2010 |position = 15th (Final) |points = 68 (Final) |previous = "La noche es para mí" |next = "Que me quiten lo bailao"}} "Algo pequeñito" (English: Something Tiny) was the Spanish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2010 in Oslo, performed by Daniel Diges. As the country was a member of the "Big Four", it directly qualified for the final but the performance was interrupted by infamous stage invader Jimmy Jump, who was apprehended and escorted from the venue. Diges was permitted to perform again after all of the other countries had performed and finished in 15th place with 68 points. Lyrics Spanish= Algo pequeñito, algo chiquitito Una rosa blanca, una caricia, un beso dulce y un perdón Algo pequeñito, algo chiquitito Un gesto tierno, una mirada, un abrazo o una flor Algo pequeñito, algo chiquitito Un simple “te quiero”, con dulzura, con cariño y con pasión Es lo que te pido amor Mi vida se derrumba, me partes el corazón Trata pronto de cambiar El tiempo se termina ahora de verdad Algo pequeñito, whoa… Algo chiquitito, whoa… Cosas simples que ahora no me das Que te pido con locura si no quieres terminar Algo pequeñito, whoa… Algo chiquitito, whoa… En tus manos tienes la ocasión Hoy decides si quererme o romperme el corazón Algo pequeñito, algo muy bonito Tu pelo al viento que se enreda entre mis manos al calor Has sabido comprender Que las pequeñas cosas son las que hacen esto arder Ahora trata de cambiar Que el resto de las cosas ya se arreglarán Algo pequeñito, whoa… Algo chiquitito, whoa… Cosas simples que ahora si me das Que te quiero con locura y siempre yo te voy a amar Algo pequeñito, whoa… Algo chiquitito, whoa… En tus manos tienes la ocasión Decidiste tú quererme y no romperme el corazón Y no romperme el corazón Algo pequeñito, whoa… Algo chiquitito, whoa… Cosas simples que ahora no me das Que te pido con locura si no quieres terminar Algo pequeñito, whoa… Algo chiquitito, whoa… En tus manos tienes la ocasión Hoy decides si quererme o romperme el corazón |-| Translation= Something little, something tiny A white rose, a touch, a sweet kiss and an apologise Something little, something tiny A tender gesture, a look, a hug or a flower Something little, something tiny Just one “I love you”, gently, fondly and with passion It is that I ask you love My life collapse, you break my heart You try to change soon The time is really over now Something little, whoa… Something tiny, whoa… Simple things that you don’t give me now That I ask you madly if you don’t want broke up Something little, whoa… Something tiny, whoa… In your hands you have the chance Today you decide if you will love me or you will break my heart Something little, something tiny Your hair in the wind that gets entangled in my hands to the heat You have known understand That small things are that it makes this burn Now you try to change That the rest of the things will fix up Something little, whoa… Something tiny, whoa… Simple things that you give me now That I love you madly and I will always love you Something little, whoa… Something tiny, whoa… In your hands you have the chance You decided you will love me and you won’t break my heart And you won’t break my heart Something little, whoa… Something tiny, whoa… Simple things that you don’t give me now That I ask you madly if you don’t want broke up Something little, whoa… Something tiny, whoa… In your hands you have the chance Today you decide if you will love me or you will break my heart Videos Daniel Diges - Algo Pequeñito (Spain) "Spain" Eurovision Song Contest 2010 Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2010 Category:Spain in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in Spanish Category:Big Four